


The rarest sight Kyoutani Kentarou has ever seen

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Wins, Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Graduation, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Nationals, Post-Canon, Shock & Awe, Smile, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, third year Yahaba Shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yahaba's smile is the rarest sight Kyoutani has ever seen.





	The rarest sight Kyoutani Kentarou has ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Smile.

Kyoutani had seen Yahaba smiling for the first time at the last practice when the third years were still with them. The lost match against Karasuno shattered all of them a bit – even Kyoutani himself. However, slowly but surely, they rose up from the ground and started concentrating on the challenges that were before them again.

”Good work, everyone!” Oikawa praised the team after they cleared the gym and stood in front of him in a half circle. Oikawa took a deep breath, but Kyoutani heard the shudder in his breath. Iwaizumi hit him on the back.  
”Working with you during these three years was something that I would never forget and I would like to thank you for everything!” Tooru said and bowed in front of them.

From the corner of his eyes, Kyoutani saw some of the first and second years crying and he felt a thug in his chest as well. Yes, Oikawa Tooru was one of the third years who needed to be respected. After that Oikawa looked at the team – now with a more serious look in his eyes.

”Thank you for the speech, Tooru!” The coach said. ”Now, if you please.”

”I have been thinking who would be my best heir as a captain,” he started, then his gaze turned towards Yahaba, ”and at the end I came to the conclusion that Yahaba-chan more than deserves it.”

That was the time when Kyoutani saw it. With his eyes still glistering with unshed tears, Yahabas’ lips turned a little bit upwards and Kyoutani’s heart made a loop in his chest.

”W-what the hell is wrong with him?” He whispered to Watari, who covered his lips with his hand.

”Nothing is wrong. He is just smiling.”

 

The second time it happened Yahabas’ smile was wild and shining because of proudness and happiness. Confetti was falling all around them as the audience chanted their team’s name. Yes, winning Nationals was a feeling Kyoutani was not prepared for. His heart was clenching and he had no idea how to breathe. In the next moment, his teammates were all over him, ruffling his hair and congratulated him for the winning spike that he hit against the opponent.

”Kyoutani!” He looked up and the people around him stepped aside. Yahaba was standing in front of him, his smile turned from proud to kind. ”Congratulations!”

Those arms were around him only for mere seconds, but those seconds felt like the longest ones in his whole life. From his periphericus sight, he saw Oikawa smirking on the auditorium and Iwaizumi as he hit him on the head – strongly.

 

The last time he saw that breathtaking smile during high school was on the day of their graduation. They were standing face to face as the cherry blossoms were falling all around them.

That time, Yahaba’s smile was shy as he averted his gaze after his confession. Not in his wildest dreams did Kyoutani think that Yahaba Shigeru would ever confess to him. It was unbelievable! Suddenly, it hit him that he needed to say something, but his voice left him. Because of that, he chose the only way he could answer Yahaba. He stepped to the other and placed a gentle kiss on those pretty pink lips.

He had no idea what the fate had store for them, but he knew that until he could see that smile, they would be all right.


End file.
